vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku
|-|Goku= |-|Oozaru Goku= |-|SS1 Goku= |-|SS2 Goku= |-|SS3 Goku= |-|SSG Goku= |-|SSGSS Goku= Summary Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | 5-B | 4-C to High 4-C | High 4-C | 4-A | At least''' 3-B''' Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I - Currently 34 years old Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, highly skilled in martial arts, After-image creation, True Flight, Ki Manipulation for defensive (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiya-jin with only his finger) and offensive (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, basic but high range telepathy (has not used this offensively however) and limited telekinesis, Ki Sensing, capable of transformation to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), Ki absorption ability as a Super Saiya-jin God (also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) technique, a physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from nearly fatal injuries, resistance towards electricity, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (The Super Kamehameha is even more powerful than Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) | Planet level (Overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun) | At least Star level+, increased to Large Star level as SS | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System level '''(Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga and superior to Fat Buu even when not being serious, said he could have defeated Kid Buu if he ended the fight quickly) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+''' (Could go toe to toe with Beerus, while the latter was holding back. The shockwaves from their punches were shaking the universe apart) Speed: Massively Hypersonic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Outpaced piccolo's ki blasts, has been claimed to move "as fast as lightning") | Sub-Relativistic+ (Base), Relativistic with Kaionken in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Relativistic+ (Base), FTL (With Kaioken), FTL+ (Super Saiyan Form) in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | At least FTL+, possibly MFTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Beerus, when the latter was holding back) Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ according to this calculation and via power-scaling. (Note: The 40 tons feat is considered inconsistent) Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XJ (Superior to Full Power Vegeta using Kaio-ken) | At least Class XTJ (As a Super Saiyan, he managed to completely curbstomp Frieza) | Class XTJ+ '''(Can trade blows with Perfect Cell) | '''Multi-Solar System Class (Far stronger than SSJ2 Gohan; could fight evenly against Majin Vegeta as a SSJ2 and then went toe to toe against various forms of Majin Buu and managed to injure Fat and Kid Buu) | At least''' Multi-Galactic Class+''' Durability: At least Large Island level (Tanked a large island level attack from Piccolo Jr with little damage) | Planet level | At least Star level+, increased to Large Star level as SS | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiya-jin 3 with Super Saiya-jin 2 effort. Range: Universal Standard Equipment: As a child, Goku used the Kintoun (Flying Nimbus), a sentient cloud he could ride on, and the Nyoi-bo (Power Pole), a magic pole that could extend and contract at his command. As an adult, uses weighted clothing. Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space, he can only maintain Super Saiya-jin 3 form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively, his Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Even after absorbing the energy of a Super Saiyan God, Goku's durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Forms – An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiya-jin race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiya-jin form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by three further transformations, Super Saiya-jin 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiya-jin) Super Saiya-jin 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 2) and Super Saiya-jin God (at least 10 times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 3, potentially much higher). Goku can use all of these transformations. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast – Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. * Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha – Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave – A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaio-Ken – Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) – One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * After-image technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragon Fist – Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them.And is the only one of Goku's techniques that he invented entirely on his own. * Super Dragon Fist'' ''– A combination of the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his various Super Saiyan forms. Goku creates a Spirit Bomb and absorbs it before throwing a powerful punch filled with the Spirit Bomb's energy. Used to kill Super Android 13. * Dragonthrow – Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken – A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist – This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper – An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado! – Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Sword Breaker – The technique used to break Ledgic's sword. * Mind Reading – Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. Key: Piccolo Jr. Saga | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Notes: Please note that we are aware of the massive power difference between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga. The profiles go by the most recent canon, which includes Dragon Ball Kai, in which Kid Buu was visually shown to have destroyed a galaxy over time. In order to do this, he would need to be 4-A, thus leading to the sudden power discrepancy. The profile covers the adult version of Goku from the Manga. For the kid version see this profile. For the GT version, see this profile. Others Notable Victories: Saitama (OPM) Saitama's profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2016/02/05 and this was Saiyan Saga Goku) Viral (Gurren Lagann) Viral's profile Thor (Marvel) Thor's Profile Notable Losses: Odin (Marvel Comics) Odin Profile The Flash (DC Comics) Flash Profile (Note: This was the Wally West Flash. Wally was bloodlusted. Goku started out as a Super Saiyan God). Inconclusive Matches: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider's profile Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Iconic Characters Category:Gods Category:Flight Users